Intentarlo
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: Era el solitario guardián de la Master Emerald. Solo cuidarse a sí mismo, y a sus amigos. Y a veces el apoyo para el héroe del mundo. Cuando cae Sonic, un hueco queda en los espiritus de todos. No tenía la madera para ser el reemplazo de Sonic. Mucho menos para ser quien guiara en la resistencia contra Eggman. Pero, tuvo que intentarlo...
1. Caida de un guardián

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_ _Hace no mucho que el último juego de la franquicia del erizo azul fue estrenado. Desde que su anuncio de la E3 fue publicado, debo decir que el avance de "Sonic Forces", no era lo que esperaba…_

" _Un juego de Sonic, en la que debe enfrentar a Eggman que tiene dominado casi todo el mundo, con ayuda de sus amigos y cuanto mobiano esté dispuesto a luchar por su tierra en una resistencia rebelde…" En serio. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en pensarlo? El avance de la jugabilidad me encanto, la música, diseño de niveles, y el concepto de tener un personaje personalizado con acceso a armas basadas en wisp… En verdad me aterraba la idea de que pudiera terminar como un "Sonic 2006." Estoy feliz de ver que no pudo ser más distinto._

 _Pero, uno de los puntos que más adore de esta historia es ver a Knuckles más que solo el gruñón golpeador del equipo. Pasar de ser el solitario guardián de la Master Emerald, al líder que inspiró a un ejército por seis meses. Un desarrollo que falto mostrar en el juego, punto en contra. Pero, que espero poder mostrar un posible "cómo" fue que el equidna rojo dejo de lado su carácter para guiar a sus compañeros hasta el final._

 _Les dejo con la lectura. Espero que la disfruten._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Caída de un guardián**_

Su vida estaba dedicada a una única labor… Solo una… salvaguardar la poderosa Master Emerald, y su santuario en la Angel Island. Solo eso. Desde que tenía memoria, era lo único que hacía en toda su vida. Además de entrenar bajo la sombra de la sagrada reliquia, y ver el pasar de las nubes en el cielo. Una vida monótona, pero que honraba al no apartarse del tesoro que mantenía el equilibrio de las Chaos Emeralds. Sin importar quien fuera quien las utilizara. Pero, la misma rutina interminable hizo que él ocasionalmente dejara su labor para explorar un poco. Investigar en antiguas ruinas. Encontrar artefactos olvidados por el mundo. Inconscientemente buscando un motivo para permanecer en esa isla, y dejar la gran piedra a su suerte.

Aunque jamás encontró ese propósito, siempre regresaba. Esa joya gigante era un compañero que lo había acompañado en esos días de guardia. Proveyéndole un calor abrigador en los días fríos. Y una luz tranquilizadora en las noches oscuras. Aun sin una razón lógica para protegerla, la defendería de lo que fuera. Aun cuando llevaba a cabo misiones para salvar al mundo junto a Sonic y el resto, siempre procuraba que fueran lo más cortas posibles. No queriendo dejar a ese tesoro de toda la vida mucho tiempo solo.

Proteger la Master Emerald, y ocasionalmente al planeta. Parecía ser una vida que no cambiaría. Hasta que un día, millares de robots con la ingeniería y emblema de Eggman invadieron a su Isla flotante. Lo que parecía ser una actividad de ejercicios cualquiera, pronto se volvió en un molesto problema. Para luego tornarse una peligrosa situación. Los robots no dejaban de llegar. Y todo se volvió peor, cuando esos cinco habían llegado:

Metal Sonic: esa poderosa y temible máquina. De las más peligrosas que Eggman jamás creó.

Shadow: la forma de vida suprema, y de los pocos que podían superarlo, y rivalizar contra Sonic.

Chaos: No entendía que hacia despierto de nuevo. Menos porque de parte de "esos". La última vez que lo había visto, había recobrado la paz que sus ancestros le habían arrebatado. Y la Master Emerald no había sido rota, como para evidenciar su escape de ella.

Zavoc: Ese perverso y frívolo monstruo. En poco tiempo, había casi extinguido la vida misma.

Y él… no sabía quién era. La máscara no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Pero, su propia presencia imponía un inmenso poder, así como una diabólica aura rodeaba su cuerpo.

Esos cinco sin palabra alguna, había comenzado a atacarle. Quizás por separado hubiera podido enfrentarlos. Pero, combatieron con una sincronía tan perfecta, que ni él con Sonic y Tails hubieran logrado simular. Sin palabras algunas entre ellos lo apalearon con brutalidad, pasándose al equidna como balón de voleibol. Cuando lo hacen caer con fuerza contra el suelo frente a la Esmeralda, los cinco se reunieron frente al acabado guardián, quien luchaba para levantarse, y volver a luchar.

-¿Este es el límite del famoso Guardián de la Master Emerald? Patético… - Dice el ente enmascarado flotando en el centro de la formación. Su ojo demoniaco miraba con indiferencia y prepotencia al herido equidna. Este sentía el aire de superioridad, incluso más arrogante que el propio erizo negro que lo acompañaba. Sentirse ser visto como un vencido enclenque hirió el orgullo del guardián.

-No… - Gime adolorido Knuckles, apenas logrando incorporarse de nuevo. – no se llevaran la Master Emerald…

-¿Hablas de esa roca detrás de ti? – Murmura aburrido el lobo, mirando sin interés la gema gigante. – No me interesa tu piedra… Tengo un poder superior al de sus adoradas Chaos Emeralds… Solo quería ver el nivel que tenías… muy decepcionante debo decir. Pero, apropiado, considerando que Sonic fue casi tan fácil de vencer como tú.

-¿Tú? ¿Vencer a Sonic? Lo siento, amigo. No soy fanático de los chistes malos… - Dice burlón el rojo. Pero, escuchando una pequeña risilla de mofa por parte de esa cosa, un mal presentimiento llega a él.

-Dejare que sea él quien te lo cuente, cuando se reunan. Pero, primero… - el misterioso enmascarado levanta su mano, apuntando a la Master Emerald. El equidna se inquieta al verlo. – Algo tan lamentable como esa Esmeralda… debería dejar de existir…

Una luz roja comenzaba a alumbrar su palma. Knuckles no se espera a ver qué era lo que intentaba el arrogante invasor de la Angel Island. Rápido, se lanza antes que ese sujeto hiciera lo que planeaba hacer. De la mano del enmascarado, una ráfaga de energía es disparada. Pero, Knuckles fue más veloz, y empuja la prominente joya del camino del ataque. Antes de que intentara otro disparo, escuchar el tronar de la tierra. Y ve que sus acompañantes por un instante tambalearon. Debido a que estaba volando, ve como el suelo bajo él empezaba a alejarse… no. Toda la isla había comenzado a descender hacia el mar que lo sobrevolaba.

La legión de robots se separaba del suelo por la caída. El grupo de los líderes invasores dan grandes saltos, para aterrizar en superficies flotantes que el líder de ellos crea con sus manos, construyéndolos a partir de cubos. Los cinco miraron indiferentes como la sagrada isla se precipitaba hacia las aguas marinas. Knuckles estaba listo para eso. Por ello se sostenía de uno de los pilares de las ruinas, y sujetaba con su otra mano la Master Emerald. No supo en que momento fue que la isla impacta contra el agua, creando un gran oleaje que golpea las desoladas costas más cercanas. Mucho menos, cuando fue que perdió el conocimiento.


	2. La seriedad de la crisis

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de nuevo. Hace bastante que subí el primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Pero, ya luego de varios contratiempos, ya podemos continuar con ella. En el capítulo anterior, vimos una posible forma con la que Knuckles pudo conocer a Infinite, y su grupo de villanos. Y, nos quedamos con la caída de Angel Island. Ahora, a ver como logro sobrevivir a tan brutal paliza y perdida. Espero que disfruten la lectura._

De un gran sobresalto, Knuckles se levanta, respirando agitadamente. Y con una intensa sudoración en su frente. Pero, la violencia con la que se incorpora de su lecho, causo que su vendado cuerpo pronto sufriera un punzante dolor. Notando pronto las vendas, el equidna asustado mira su alrededor. Parecía que estaban dentro de una choza de madera. Su cuerpo había descansado hasta hace poco en una colcha en el suelo. Y en una esquina, para su alivio, estaba la Master Emerald. Totalmente intacta.

-Bien. Finalmente despertaste. – Dice una estoica voz de pronto. Guiado por su instinto de lucha, se levanta para afrontar quien fuera quien hablara. Pero, nuevamente las heridas lo obligan a doblarse por el dolor. – No te esfuerces demasiado. Te encontramos malherido en la Angel Island, junto a varios robots de Eggman destrozados. Algunos aún se movían. Así que pensamos que sería más seguro sacarte a ti y a la Master Emerald de ahí. – Superado el dolor lo suficiente, Knuckles voltea a ver el posible responsable de su bien estar.

-¿Espio? ¿Eres tú? – Dice sin poder creerlo al ninja de la organización Chaotix. Junto a él, estaban su colega abeja, y su jefe cocodrilo. - ¿Vector? ¿Charmy? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo lamento, viejo. Pero, tu isla estaba por ser tomada por los robots de Eggman. Más naves del viejo llegaban cuando te encontramos. – Dice Vector, asomándose levemente por una de las ventanas de la choza cubierta por tablones y cortinas. – Al menos pudimos sacarte a ti, y a la esmeralda a tiempo.

-¿Por qué vinieron a buscarme? – Aunque agradecía que aseguraran la principal esmeralda, esa duda le llamaba la atención.

-Rouge nos contrató para buscarte. Quería que te lleváramos a la Metrópolis. – Contesta Charmy, volando frente al equidna. – Pensó que quizás tú podrías enfrentarte a Eggman. Luego de que Sonic… - Las antenas del pequeñín se agacharon, como orejas al entristecerse.

-Esperen… ¿Qué ocurre con Sonic? – Algo no andaba bien, eso lo decía su instinto. Si aquella ladrona había ordenado que buscaran su ayuda, es porque algo terrible había ocurrido.

-Sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. – Dice Espio, extendiéndole un aparato amarillo. Lo reconocía perfectamente.

-Esto… Esto es de Tails… - Pronto sintió más miedo, al ver que le entregaban aquel artefacto que el zorro jamás se separaba. Vector presiono por él un botón para que una grabación se mostrara. Junto a varias lecturas que no se molestó en ver, vio una filmación de Sonic siendo arrasado por los mismo cinco que lo dejaron así. Pero, a diferencia de él, el enmascarado envuelve al erizo en cubos rojos oscuros. Y como si estos lo hubieran disuelto, el erizo más rápido del mundo desapareció.

-¿Sonic…? ¿Sonic ha…? – Ninguno de los Chaotix sintió valor para contestar a esa pregunta. Fue eso mismo que dio la respuesta que Knuckles no quería oír. - ¿Y Tails? ¿Y los otros?

-Rouge está buscando a Silver. Pero, no nos quiso decir nada de Omega. – Responde Vector, escuchando mucha renuencia en la murciélago con el tema del robot. – Tails está bien. Del pequeñín no te preocupes. Pero, estuvo ahí cuando sucedió… no ha salido del shock desde entonces.

-Amy se ha enterado por las noticias. Nos llamó, pensando que era broma. – Aporta Espio de pronto. Era alguien frio que no mostraba sentimiento que no fuera irritación por las tonterías de sus compañeros. Pero, oír el llanto de esa chica le partió el corazón. En cuanto a Knuckles, sentía que cada vez esa pesadilla era más real. Y un gran sentimiento de frustración invadió su ser. El dolor de su último combate dejo de ser siquiera sentido. Solo deseaba golpear algo.

-¿Y todo esto es culpa del cara huevo? – Pregunta con una ira cada vez más difícil de contener. Vector asiente a la duda. – ¿Y ese enmascarado trabaja para él?

-Eso parece. Lo han visto recibiendo ordenes suyas. – Afirma Espio. Oyendo eso, Knuckles se dirige con paso firme a la puerta.

-Entonces vayamos a la Metrópolis… - Ordena al grupo de detectives determinado. Pero, pronto la pequeña abeja flota frente a él.

-¡Whoa! ¡Calma, viejo! Estas malherido aun. – Replica, preocupado por el rojo.

-No importa. Iré a patearle el trasero. – Exclama, intimidando un poco a Charmy. – Además, se supone que me llevaran ahí, ¿o no?

-Eso fue antes de ver que también a ti pueden vencerte. – Objeta Vector, también pensando en el bienestar de Knuckles. – Cuando se lo dijimos a Rouge, nos ordenó llevarte al laboratorio de Tails, en Emerald Beach.

-Esa chica murciélago no me dice que hacer. Me encargare de esos tipos. Y si ustedes intentan interponerse… - un veloz y apenas duro golpe a su costado fue suficiente para doblar al guardián de la Master Emerald. Con resentimiento, ve a Espio: El que lo golpeó.

-Si no puedes vencernos a nosotros. ¿Cómo Vencerás a Eggman? – Cuestiona severo el camaleón, mirando seriamente al equidna. – Además, no solo está el enmascarado. Cuenta con el apoyo de aliados poderosos. Incluso Shadow esta de su parte, por alguna razón. Si vas como ahora, no podrás ni acercarte a los límites de la Metrópolis.

-¿Y qué? ¿A caso debo esperar, y ver a ese bigotón apoderarse de todo? – Cuestiona furioso, pero incapaz de responder al golpe.

-Los ejércitos del mundo se están preparando para enfrentarlo. Incluso G.U.N. desplegara sus tropas mecánicas. Si no pueden contra él, al menos te dará tiempo para recuperarte. – Knuckles detestaba estar sin hacer nada, cuando podía ayudar, y tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo. Pero, contemplando mejor la seriedad de sus heridas, se traga su orgullo, y finalmente sede.

-Nos iremos en 10 minutos en nuestro camión. Llevaremos tu esmeralda, Knuckles. No te preocupes. – Dice Vector a modo de consuelo. El equidna asiente de mala gana, pero aceptando la decisión. Aun así, Espio lo estuvo vigilando para que no intentara nada.

Cumplido el lapso declarado, la choza ubicada en una playa desierta es abandonada, y los cuatro junto a la mística joya parten en el transporte que le facilitaron a Chaotix. En el remolque, junto a la Master Emerald, estaba Knuckles. Aun no terminaba de procesar que fuera tan fácilmente acabado. Que tuviera que abandonar su hogar. Que le dijeran que Sonic se haya ido. Y aún menos que en lugar de buscar una ofensiva, estuvieran buscando donde esconderse. Solo podía sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo por considerar el huir como opción. Pero, la situación era muy diferente a lo que hubieran vivido antes. Y era verdad, no tenía condición para buscar la revancha. Lo único que podía hacer, al menos de momento, era recuperarse. Y esperar que pronto toda esa pesadilla acabara…


End file.
